


Heroes

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After hearing Eileen cry because of something Arya said, Sam has a small talk with his daughter. She ends up understanding that, sometimes, it’s okay to skip the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the sentences that were signed, not said, are italised.
> 
> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“How dare you, Arya!” A loud shout snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he got up, closing the book which he was reading until then, trying to check where that shout came from.

He saw Eileen sitting on the floor in the library, in front of one of the bookcases, wiping the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks.

He crouched in front of her and took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

“What’s wrong? Tell me, love,” Sam asked, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. His wife took a deep breath, her chest heaving with every ragged breath she took.

“She-she hates me, Sam,” Eileen stuttered out and the hunter sighed, wondering how the hell such a small kid could make a grown ass woman cry.

Their daughter, despite not being that old yet, was already causing them lots of trouble.

Well, that wasn’t a good way to put it.

It wasn’t Arya’s fault that she tend to say some things that weren’t exactly nice or appropriate, but she didn’t come up with them herself, it was mostly her classmates’ work. Despite that, kids could also be cruel, especially if the kid they were coming after was somehow different from the others.

Unfortunately, their girl differed very much from all people the same age.

As Eileen found out she was pregnant, they were both terrified. It wasn’t planned, as they didn’t want to bring a kid into a life full of death and suffering. However, it happened, and they just had to figure out how to make things work.

Shortly after, Sam and Eileen decided that they wouldn’t keep any secrets from their child, meaning the would explain the world of supernatural to their kid as fast as possible, not to leave any room for misunderstandings.

They didn’t want her to find out accidentally or, possibly, while being in danger. That would make her stop trusting them and they didn’t want that. That’s why Sam and Eileen did just like they promised themselves to, but it turned a little sideways.

Most of the kids Arya’s age were reckless, but she was serious. So serious that sometimes it worried her parents as they thought that a kid shouldn’t be worrying about everything, just playing and having a good time. However, she couldn’t bring herself to do lots of things after she found out about the world of supernatural,, one of them being playing with other kids and pretending that she was a monster.

She was little, but she’s already been asking uncle Dean and her dad about how the hunt went when they got back, worrying about the fate of people she didn’t even know and won’t ever get to know.

For such a young kid, she had more empathy and was more thoughtful than lots of adults.

Sam came to a conclusion later that maybe telling her all of that wasn’t such a good idea, but they couldn’t change what already happened (Cas would’ve been able to do that, but they didn’t want to risk so much over so little) so they just decided to suck it up.

However, it was becoming more and more hard to raise a kid in such unfriendly habitat.

“Honey, what did she tell you?” Sam asked softly, brushing hair away from his wife’s face, hoping to get some real answers.

“That-that she wished we weren’t her parents. That she would rather have normal people as her mom and dad, not some,” because of all the crying, Eileen hiccupped and he did his best not to laugh, that’s how adorable it was, “Not some freaks. That’s what she called us. Freaks!”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” Sam said, craddling his sobbing wife in his arms. He sensed that something was off, Eileen never cried over such trivial things their daughter said.

Actually, it probably was the first time that Eileen cried at all.

But, right then, he had other things on mind, than finding out what set his love on the edge.

_I’ll go find her and then we’ll talk about everything._ He signed quickly, making sure to use the right gestures. Eileen laughed too many times at his mistakes, explaining later that the wrong outcome was completely hilarious.

_Okay._ She signed back and gestured him to go, getting up and walking toward the desk to gather her thoughts.

Sam got out of the library, a faint smile appearing on his face once he thought about the communication between the three of them.

It was always a mix of talking, lips reading and signing.

At first, it had been really hard for him to learn all the gestures and do them properly, but he had wanted to be good at it. He had wanted to be great, because he had wished he could communicate with Eileen freely, without worrying that she wouldn’t be able to read his lips.

After lots of practice being done without Eileen knowing, he had managed to carry almost a whole conversation, using only sign language.

To say that she had been impressed would be an understatement.

Above all, she felt touched that he had cared enough for her to try to communicate with her without any limitations. And that’s when their relationship had started to truly grow.

Long story short, they fell in love pretty quickly, moving together immediately after they started to be together, and, before they knew it, two lines appeared on a pregnancy test, flipping their world upside down.

They wanted their kid to be able to comminucate freely with both of them equally, that’s why they were teaching Arya spoken language, as well as sing language, as soon as she was able to understand what they meant by waving around their hands like they wanted to kill all they flies in the room.

Soon, she was a pro in both languages, almost as good as Sam in the sign one. That made them happy, the fact that she didn’t have to ask her dad to pass something to her mom if her mom couldn’t read her lips.

Unfortunately, that backfired a bit as well, because Arya couldn’t understand at first that not everyone can sign or understands sign language.

She used to speak verbally and, when she would forget the word she wanted to say, she would sign the missing phrase, making her teachers and classmates’ eyes go wide in shock.

Luckily, after some time, she’s learned that the sign language is just a bonus. And, even though Sam and Eileen didn’t know how to explain to her that not everyone knew it, even thought everyone should, she understood what they were trying to say.

And, from then, she stopped using sign language at school, saving it for conversations with her parents and, ocasionally, even with uncle Dean, as Dean learned a bit of sign language as well, after he found out that Sam and Eileen were together.

They were so proud of her; of her wisdom, of her being so grown-up already, even though she was still a kid. They never thought that life would take such an unexpected turn and gift them with the best gift possible: a family.

With that thought in his mind, Sam opened the door to Arya’s room (her room was situated two rooms away from her parents’ room to give her a sense of privacy, but close enough for them to rush there if there’d be a reason to) and stepped inside slowly, quietly closing the door behind him.

As he turned around, he saw his daughter sitting on the bed with a pout on her face, her hands clutching the bed sheet she had wrapped herself with.

Smiling softly, he sat next to Arya, craddling her little body right next to his.

“Tell me what happened, cupcake, hm?” Sam asked, moving his daughter onto his lap, so she could be even closer to him. That always gave him a sense of safety, having his kid in his arms and being able to protect it from everything.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t entirely truth. He wasn’t able to protect her from all the cruelness of the world. What a pity.

“They called me a liar, daddy,” she admitted, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve, ”they told me that they hate liars and won’t play with me anymore.”

“But why did they call you like that, sweetie? Can you tell me?” Sam wondered, being a bit shocked that something like that happened. Arya never lied, she was always honest and she didn’t keep any secrets from him and Eileen, no matter how small or insignificant they were.

“Ms. Blake asked me about you and mom, she wanted to know what are you doing for work,” she sniffed, but didn’t stop explaining what happened, “I told them that you’re heroes, daddy. That you save people and I want to be like you someday,” blood went cold in Sam’s veins at the thought that his daughter would ever want to follow his footsteps.

But she didn’t completely understand yet what the whole hunting thing was really about, she didn’t see death, suffering and tears. He sincerely hoped she would decided otherwise in the future.

“Honey, what happened next? They didn’t call you a liar for telling that mommy and daddy are heroes, did they?”

“No, daddy. Julia wanted to know what exactly you’re doing and I told her that I can’t say. That you didn’t allow me to say what you’re doing,” Arya’s eyes welled up with tears again and, at that point, Sam already suspected what was the reason for all of this”, and she said that if you were heroes you would be doing good things. And people can always talk about good things. So she told me that I’m a liar, because you have to be doing bad things if I can’t say anything about what you’re doing,” after she finished telling the story, she started sobbing, her little body shaking like a leaf.

Sam hugged her tightly, like he wanted to show her exactly how much he loves her, then he sat her on the bed and took her little hands in his.

“Me and mommy told you that not everyone knows about what is in the shadows, is that true, Arya?” The girl nodded, swallowing another sob, “And, if people don’t know that there’s something bad in the darkness then they don’t know that someone’s a hero and is always there to save them from the monsters. Am I right?”

“You always are, daddy,” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at what his daughter said. Somehow, he always found it easier to talk some sense into his girl, than Eileen.

“Okay. But you know you have to apologise to mommy. You can’t say to your mom, or to me, that you’d like some other mommy and daddy. It hurts us, baby,” He explained to the girl, pulling her up so they would be both standing.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” even though Sam still hated the word freak being used as a description of him or anyone in his family, it’s different now. Arya’s just a child, she really didn’t mean to make him sad or angry, so he took her hand and they started walking toward the door.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I forgive you. But we have to find mommy, okay? She was really sad, because of what you said to her and, when you apologise, she’s going to smile again, you know?” Sam said, trying to adjust his steps to his daughter’s.

“Really?”

“Really. But, honey, first promise me one thing, okay?” He glanced at the girl, making sure she’s still listening to him, “Remember how we watched Batman with uncle Dean?” Arya nodded furiously, a small smile appearing on her little face, “So you remember that no one knew who was Batman, the hero that was saving people?”

“I do, daddy,” she confirmed, and Sam sighed, happy that he found a way to keep his daughter out of the harm way. At least in this case.

“Let’s pretend that me, mommy, uncle Dean and uncle Cas are like Batman, okay? We are heroes, but no one can know about it. It’s going to be our first secret.” He whispered, while opening the door to the library.

“Okay, daddy. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Arya whispered back, following her father into the room.

Once Sam turned his attention to the room, he saw his wife sitting on a couch, observing them with a hint of smile on her lips. As she saw her mom, Arya let go of Sam’s hand and started walking toward Eileen, her head hung low, her shoulder slumped.

When she was standing in front of her mom, she raised her head and look Eileen in the eyes. She mouthed _M’ sorry_ signing the same thing simultaneously.

“It’s okay, I forgive you, my sweet flower,” Eileen said, hugging tightly Arya and looking at Sam with relief. He knew that she was beyond happy that he solved this problem instead of her, as in most of the cases it was Eileen’s work to explain things to Arya.

Sam signed _I love you_ her way, not being able to resist it as he saw two people, except for Dean, that he loved most and would do anything for.

What she didn’t expect was for Eileen to sign at him three words, arranging them in a sentence saying: _I am pregnant._

And just like that, he crossed the room in a few long strides, picking up both of his girls, making them squeal loudly in surprise, and started to repeat over and over again to Arya that she was going to have a little sister or a brother.

He thought he couldn’t have got happier, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
